


A Thousand Searing Shards

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Episode: s05e11 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart has been shattered into a thousand searing shards.</p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR 5x11 SWAN SONG</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Searing Shards

**Author's Note:**

> So that episode killed me.

The only reason she is still upright is because of their arms holding her. Her heart has been shattered into a thousand searing shards; she cannot breathe without him, she cannot exist. She does not want to live in a world he is not in and each passing second she is more aware of the whole universe imploding around her. Her mother’s words and her father’s arms can do nothing to protect her from the pain she feels, and will feel, as long as he is gone. As her golden hair whips against her face and her icy tears fall down her cheeks, she feels entirely alone and broken. He is dead, and so is she.


End file.
